Dustin Cain
Vitals Biography As a boy raised with the faith of God, Dustin's life has never been one of fortune or valor. Serving as an acolyte to many people, some devote and some not, he has seen many sides to the church. At the age of 14 he assisted the exorcist Londo Stave with a exorcism ritual gone wrong. The possessed man thrashed against Londo's attempts to calm the demon within, ultimately attacking and killing him in the struggle. The demon looked at Dustin as if to devour his soul, but just smiled. It repeated the words "Your the one" several times before disappearing into the night. Deciding to travel as a priest, Dustin went to small villages preforming services such as funerals, this worlds version of baptisms, and coming of age ceremonies. After arriving in Tremont, villagers informed him of a demon possession that has plagued an elders daughter. He chose to investigate despite his better judgment. After hearing her name, Maria , he went to see her. As he entered her cottage he could hear one word screamed over and over again. "Their must be two". Overcoming his fear, he attempted to preform a makeshift exorcism. The demon looked at Dustin (through Maria) one last time, smiling, before falling to the ground. After his successful attempt at saving Maria, love found its way to both of them. Ignoring his life teachings, with the persuasion of Maria, he chose to stay with her. Before long they were expecting a child. This was perhaps the happiest moment in Dustin's life, but it didn't last. Maria died during the child's birth, leaving him to fend for the child . Though his faith in God was lost, he had no profession to turn to. He traveled with the child, named Able, from village to village, preforming religious services and taking care of his last hope in the world. The world was not grand, but it offered small beauties that Dustin and Able could enjoy. As they traveled along to the next village Able, now 7, wanted to talked with his father about the clouds. They enjoyed a lighthearted conversation that led to Dustin asking what Able's favorite number was. "Well you should know that!" said Able. "Well you never have told me that. How am I suppose to know?" Dustin exclaimed. "Because there are three of us!" Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # My son of 14, possessed by a demon, terrifies me. I must learn to safely exorcise this monster from his soul. # My teachings argue that weapons of steel only guide us away from (God). I will not use blades against others # I heard that a woman is possessed by a demon in the small village of Tinsmont. Using the (Insert Boat Name) as passage, I go to learn what I can from this demon and relieve this woman of her pain. Instincts # I always lie concerning my son's condition # If we are in danger, Then I protect the youngest member in the group # I never leave a building or structure without saying a small prayer. Traits # Tonsured # Dusty # Skeptical # Lost Faith # Hands of Iron - Hands and feet count as a Power 1 weapon Gear & Resources * Dusty Reinforced Leather Armor * Dusty Clothes * Dusty Shoes * Traveling Gear * Dusty Bible * Solid Silver Cross Necklace * Iron Chains * Bamboo Stick * Leaky Shack in Tenumbrime * Affiliation - Holy Congregation of itinerant priests (RP 10) * Relationship - Son (RP 8) Character Stats & Skills Life Paths - Village Born, Acolyte, Itinerant Priest, Exorcist = Artha =